


The story of Aaron and Jesus.

by Geekygirl669



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A short story of how Aaron and Jesus' relationship began.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead)
Kudos: 10





	The story of Aaron and Jesus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still only on season 8 but I know Jesus and Aaron have a relationship and I know a little bit about their relationship in the show so sorry if I got anything about it wrong.

Falling in love during a zombie apocalypse was hard.

How could it not be?

Every day you step out of the safety of your walls your fighting to make sure you make it back in.

So for Aaron and Jesus trying to make their relationship work was really hard.

Living in two different camps put a strain on how much time they got to spend together.  
Made their relationship move slower.  
They didn’t car though.

They care about each other and that’s all they needed to really give their relationship a try even when it seemed like everything was trying to stop them.

See when they first met Aaron had just lost Eric and was no wear near ready to be in a new relationship.

Then Aaron decided to adopt little Gracie and all his free time was spent trying to bond with his new daughter.

But after a while he started doing more of the supply runs, needing to feel like he was actually helping contribute to the camp, which meant that Aaron and Jesus started to spend hours together in a little car.

They became friends quickly and they became more then friends even quicker.

There supply runs turned into supply runs and training together and then they even started to just meet up.

After that though things started to move slower.

While Gracie was growing up Aaron wanted to be there with her as much as he could and that meant being able to go to the hill top even less which meant he got to see less of Jesus.  
That all changed when Jesus decided he was going to spend the weekend in Alexandrea to spend more time with Aaron and to get to know Gracie.

After that things started to speed up again.  
Gracie loved Jesus and the two of them quickly became thick a thieves.  
Knowing that his little girl liked and trusted Jesus made Aaron all the more sure about their relationship.

Jesus wasn’t comfortable leaving the hill top all the time. It was his place with his people and he didn’t just want to abandon them.  
So they made the deal that Jesus would spend the weeks in Alexandrea and the weekends in the hill top helping in any way they needed him.

Aaron was always worried that he would lose Jesus the way he lost Eric.  
They lived in a zombie apocalypse he was always afraid of losing the people he loved.  
But he was slowly deciding that the best thing for him to do was to cherish the moments they did have together and not worry about maybe one day losing him.

Jesus hadn’t really lost anyone when it all started but in recent years he had lost enough people to know how Aaron was feeling and he spent a lot of his and Aarons private time ensuring his boyfriend that if he had anything to say about it they were never going to lose each other.  
Jesus knew that Aaron was always going to love Eric, the two of them had decided they were going to spend the rest of their lives together before the zombies even happened and that didn’t wavered one bit after it happened, but he also knew that Aaron loved him now and that was all that really mattered.  
Jesus never saw himself having kids, not after the childhood he had, but since he started to live with Gracie he realised that he actually really liked being a parent.  
The day Gracie called him papa for the first time was probably one of the best moments of Jesus’ life.

The three of them somehow became a little family even in a zombie apocalypse and they were all so grateful that they had been given the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please just let me know so I can fic it.


End file.
